Getting Healed by a Haruno
by XXXAkatsukixxxGirlXXX
Summary: Sasori needs healing from a little battle he had, and Sakura, he's crush has to heal him. What will happen?


Oneshot, and it's LEMONY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Italic thoughts_

"Tobi, SHUT UP!" yelled Sasori

"Tobi knows your secret! You like..."

"SHUT UP!" Sasori yelled and punched Tobi in the face.

"SAKURA, HELP TOBI!" Tobi screamed.

"What Tobi?...SASORI DON'T HURT POOR TOBI!" Sakura was to late, he punched him again in the face...but something hit Sasori in return...it was Tobi.

"Hahaha, you hit my clone," Tobi said standing in front of the smoke, and his foot on Sasori's groin.

"_Ouch..."_ Sakura thought. He was in a lot of pain, it was written all over Sasori's face.

"Break it up...come here Tobi..." Sakura said doing hand signs, and started to heal Tobi's face.

"_What about little ol' me, huh?" _I thought curled up in a little ball.

"W-Well, your all done Tobi..." she said patting his back, then walked over and grabbed Sasori's arm, and put around her. Sasori started to blush, his secret was who he liked, and it was Sakura.

"Are you okay Sasori, you aren't talking," Sakura said, when Sasori turned his head her face was really close to his. He quickly looked in the opposite direction.

"N-no r-re-reason"

"Oh, okay" then they kept walking to some place.

"Sakura where are we going,"

"To your room..."

"Oh okay..." Sasori said.

"_Oh Sasori, mmmm...Sakura, t-that f-feels a-amazing..." _Sasori was thinking some perverted thoughts., he shook it off. They made it to his room. Here come the perverted thoughts again.

"_Faster, Faster..."_

"Hello?...Sasori..."

"Hm?"

"Lay down on your bed" Sakura said standing by the door, as Sasori walked towards the bed. As he laid his body down on the bed. Then he heard something, it was...the door being locked. He shot right up.

"S-Sakura what are you do-" she sat on he's stomach, and he moaned. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, and his heart was beating fast and skipping beats. Then he felt something brush against his lips.

It was Sakura's tongue, wanting in on his mouth. He opened it and their danced together. He pulled her in for for a deeper kiss. The stopped and took a breath of fresh air. Sakura got off of Sasori for a moment.

"Sa-Sakura...you know...why m-me and T-Tobi...were f-fighting a-about..."

"Y-Yeah, Tobi told me when I w-was h-healing h-him...th-that ma-"

"Th-That made you what..."he said crawling over to her.

"So happy...ever since I was excepted here...I..."

"You what" he said then started kissing her neck.

"I...a-always..l-liked you"

"Me too, Sakura" he whispered on her neck. He grabbed her arms and pinned her on the bed and kissing her neck. She moaned, and gasped. He moved to the other side of her neck. She kept moaning Sasori.

"I...love you...Sakura...I always have" Sasori whispered, then he backed away and sat down.

"What 's wrong Sasori"

"Well, don't forget why we're here, Sa-Sakura" he said

"Oh, Sasori...did you ever hear the legend about the Haruno's" Sakura said unzipping her shirt, and letting it fall.

"No...what is it" he said pulling her shirt down.

"The legend is...that we Haruno's..." she said unzipping her skirt, and Sasori throwing her shirt across the room. Then he helped her take her skirt off, reveling a black laced bra and a matching thong.

"Is that we can heal anything...with any part of our body..." she said with a smile. He really didn't get why she was telling him this.

"Here sit up...with your back on the backboard" Sasori did what she said still not getting it.

"Ready?..." she said throwing her boots off, and crawling between his legs. He blushed...he got it now.

"I take that...as a yes" she said undoing the button and pulling on the zipper with her teeth. Sasori moaned. Then she started pulling on his pants, and Sasori sat up to help her take it of. She threw the pair of pants off the bed.

Next, the boxers...the fun part. She pulled his shirt up and licked her way down to his boxers. She pulled the boxers down, with her teeth again.

"Sakura..." Sasori moaned.

She picked up his groin and rubbed it up and down. He liked that. Sakura then teasingly kissed trails up and down it. Each kiss seemed to make it better.

"Next, this will make it heal...sort of fast..." she said looking at lustful Sasori.

"O-okay" he moaned. She then licked his manhood. Then she she started sucking, and biting a little. Sasori grunted, and moaned a lot. He closed his eyes with pleasure. He put his hands on her pink locks.

He pushed her down a little and moaned. Then she backed out, and rubbed it up and down again.

"O-Okay it should be all healed"

"T-That felt so good," he said, then leaned forward and pulled her in and put her hands on the around him. He started kissing her passionately. While they were kissing, Sasori undid Sakura's bra. Sasori broke the kiss, and flung her bra across the room.

Then he cupped one of her breasts, which made Sakura moan a little. He didn't want that he wanted more from her. So he bit on to one of her nipples, and sucked on it. Sakura moaned louder, but it still wasn't good enough for Sasori. He left little trails of kisses between both her breasts, down to her thong.

Sasori bit on her the last piece of clothing, and pulled it off. Then he sat up, and looked at the beautiful women on his bed, she was hot, sweaty, and...wet. He bent over and started licking in her wet folds, she opened her legs more pulled on his red, soft hair. He stopped licking and took of his shirt and flung it across the room.

"R-Ready Sakura..."

"Y-Yes..."

Sasori presented two fingers and stuck it inside her swollen folds. She arched her back and moaned very loudly. That's what he wanted to hear. Then he went a little faster, then stopped and out his fingers, and sucked on them.

Sakura grabbed a hold of Sasori's groin, all wet from before. He moaned loudly, and crawled over to Sakura again. She smiled, and stuck it inside of her. They both moaned in harmony. Sasori pushed his manhood in and out of her. Sakura grabbed a hold of the sheets and kept moaning.

"Go f-faster, Sasori"

"As you wish, Sakura"

Just as he was told, he went faster. Then he leaned over to Sakura, and whispered something in her ear.

"I will love you, forever...I will cherish you, always...just promise one thing..."

"What would that be..." Sakura whispered back.

"Don't ever leave me..."

"Okay, Sasori...I will never leave you..." she whispered, and got a hug from Sasori. She wasn't expecting that. Sakura moaned again, and he didn't understand why... he looked down. Sasori was still in her. He carefully pulled it out and got under the sheets in the bed. Sakura followed, and she hugged Sasori, before falling into a deep sleep. Sasori hugged her back, then dozed off.

Little did the couple know that Tobi, and some of the Akatsuki boys were watching the entire time threw a window.

"Wow..." Tobi said

"Tch, Lucky, un" Deidra said crossing his arms.

"I filmed it all!" Hidan said holding the video camera up.

"Hidan, your a sick pervert..." Itatchi said

"I know" he said watching the video.

**Please Review!!**


End file.
